This Cage You've Made
by Sweet Weeping Silence
Summary: A cage to keep your body, and a cage to keep your mind. I will never let you go. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm a total Wesker fan and I've always loved the idea of a romance between him and Claire! Well maybe not so much a romance as a hot, sexy, rough love thing...but all things considered that's probably the best any girl could hope for with him.

I've kept this chapter pg but expect some yummy lemony goodness in future chapters. Enjoy! ^_^

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Resident Evil!_

* * *

It was a simple room, of this she was sure. Her wheezing breathe echoed smoothly back to her with every exhale. She filled the small space with her body, the only furniture that added ambiance to its walls.

She shifted her body in to a sitting position, hearing the heavy chains scrape against the stone floor as she moved. This noise brought her back; this noise reminded her.

She shook her head limply from side to side, shaking her matted hair from behind her shoulders. It draped around her face like a curtain, shielding her eyes from the walls around her. The strands near her mouth quivered from each shaking breath, whipping outwards from her face before falling back in place. She allowed her eyes to wander down and rest on the shackles binding her wrists. They were heavy and thick, and the skin of her wrists paid testament to how tightly she had been bound.

As she sat and allowed her eyes to take in the raw flesh of her wrists, she heard footsteps echoing in the passage outside of her cell. They paused, and muffled voices could be overheard close by. Her heart beat loudly in her ears, and she felt that the person outside in the passage could hear it too; she knew they could.

Frantically she crawled backwards in to the farthest corner of her cell, curling her knees up to cover her chest. She braced herself against the wall, willing her heartbeat to slow. She did not want him to know her fear; she would not let him have that pleasure.

The voices stopped, and a second later she heard the door to the cell block creaking open. The footsteps started again, although they were much louder this time. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the man who walked casually towards her. The steps grew louder and louder, and then they stopped. She sat unmoving, breath held, waiting for the question she knew was sure to come.

A low chuckle filled the room, covering her senses with the thought of him. It was silent a moment longer, and then came the question she had been waiting for, the one this same man had asked her every day since she had been chained to this wall.

"Well," said the man, a condescending tone in his voice, "are you ready to talk now Claire?"

Claire opened her eyes slowly, tilting her head upwards to meet those of the man who had imprisoned her here. And just as every time before, her eyes where locked out, seeing only the thick black lenses of his glasses.

Wesker grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry a million times over to those who were waiting for Chapter 2. I've been busy busy busy as of late but I finally found some free time today to write the second chapter. It lacks in lemons but I assure you Chapter 3 will be jam packed with lemony goodness!!!! Remember, good things come to those who wait!

_**Disclaimer - I DO NOT own Resident Evil or the rights to any of it's characters. This is a purely fan made fiction!!!!**_

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Claire stared at him for a moment, lost in the depth of his black sunglasses. If it was not for the poor lighting in her cell, she imagined she would see herself reflected in his shades. The moment passed quickly though and she turned away, shrinking in to herself in a sad attempt to block him out.

This was of course not his first trip to visit her here. He had come every day since her arrival, and every day he had asked her the same question.

"Answer me Claire," he said, his tone firm and powerful. He was never in any rush of course, though he pressed her with an intensity that he knew would make her fearful.

"Well?" he spit, "If you won't talk willingly, there are always ways to force the information out of you."

Claire shivered and Wesker noted this with an enjoyment he hadn't before. He had been physical with her on previous occasions, but that had never been more than a slap or a kick. Now that he stared down at her weak and shaking body he found himself wondering if there might be a more enjoyable method of extracting information from her.

Realizing that she had not answered him and he had not yet slapped her, Claire looked up again to find Wesker staring down at her, a lopsided sneer cut across his face. At that moment she was thankful for his dark glasses, because behind them she could almost feel his eyes roaming over her body, lingering on her breasts and thighs.

"Pl…please," she chocked, tripping over the word in a hurry to force it out.

Wesker chuckled again, knowing she must have figured out his intention. Maybe she wasn't as ignorant as he had thought she was. It was too late however, and he could feel his erection pressing painfully against the tight fabric of his black pants.

"Since you have made it quite clear you're not going to talk dear heart, then maybe it's best I enjoy your company for a while today," he said.

Claire's eyes widened and she pressed her body against the wall, wishing she could melt in to it. She held up her hands in protest, the thick metal chains screamed as they trailed across the floor.

"No, no you can't," she said, shaking her head wildly.

"Oh I can't? You clearly underestimate your opponent Miss Redfield." He said, taking a step in her direction.

Claire's eyes filled with tears, and she could feel the acid burning painfully in her stomach. She felt the hot warmth running down her dirty cheeks and in a small part of her head a voice told her to give in. She screamed inwardly, yelling at the voice to be quiet, but she felt it inside her mind. Her body was repulsed by the thought of his touch on her flesh, but her mind was more willing to play his game. _"No, no, no,"_ she though.

Wesker watched as she began to cry, but her eyes though focused in him, seemed to be watching something far away.

When he was close enough to touch her, Claire finally snapped out of the thoughts that had bound her and glared at him with a hatred that he thought may have faltered any other man.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" she screamed, and he heard the break in her voice where the tears had chocked her.

Wesker had had more than he could bear. He let the smile fall from his lips, reached forward and grabbed her by her hair. He lifted her up just enough to see it hurting her, and then he shook her back and forth, watching with a smug expression as he saw the pain on her face.

He leaned in closely to her ear, his breath trickled down her neck and made her shiver. He smiled when he saw her shaking, and slowly he dragged his tongue over the tip of her earlobe. When he saw her eyes widen in shock he grinned again and then bit down hard on her lobe, drawing a small amount of blood.

When he was done, he pulled back a bit and then let her fall to the ground. She landed on her side, her face buried in to the floor.

Wesker bent down next to her, putting a hand on the small of her back. He leaned his head towards hers, and whispered in to her ear.

"Don't touch you? But Claire, I already am."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!!!! Stay tuned for more chapters!!!! LOTS OF LOVE!


	3. Chapter 3

Claire sucked in a panicked breath. She tried to force herself up off the dirty floor, but his hand remained firmly pressed on her backside and would not be moved. She squirmed and writhed, hoping to convey to him once more the magnitude of her desire to not feel his touch. Once again in her mind she heard the voice telling her that he would not be faltered, he would not let her be until he had taken every last bit of her with him

Weskers smile returned, she was truly afraid of him. This made it all the sweeter. He wasted no time after that. With one powerful jerk he flipped her over on to her back hard enough to knock the wind out of her. She lay sprawled and gasping, her legs splayed in a deliciously provocative manner. Before she could gather herself and close them, Wesker was on top of her. He pressed himself in to her painfully, letting the full weight of his body crush her. He wanted her to know that she had no hope. He was much bigger and much stronger and what he wanted from her, he would take.

Claire made a small groaning sound, perhaps in protest to his thoughts. This spurred him further. Wesker grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head, enjoying the way she bucked and thrust. Her breasts shot forward in the air as she arched her back in a vain attempt to free her hands. Wesker shook his head. "Try to behave yourself, you'll only make this worse if you struggle."

Claire seemed not to listen, instead she continued to wrestle against his grip. "Suit yourself then," he said, and with that he used his free hand to grab a fold of the shirt fabric that bunched around her neck. Wesker smiled once more and Claire saw the dark malice of his intent in that grin. "_Rape me, oh god he's gonna rape me!_" her mind screamed. She felt him begin to pull downwards on her shirt, and just as the fabric on the nape of her neck began to dig painfully in to her flesh, she felt and heard the shirt give way.

It ripped straight down the centre and exposed her breasts as each side of the shirt fell open. She saw them bounce momentarily with the force at which they had been exposed. Wesker saw this too and once again felt his groin throbbing. She was trembling again, her body covered in a light sweat. Her breasts heaved upwards with every intake of her laboured breath. Wesker grabbed one firm breast and squeezed it, enjoying the way she shivered. Tears were pouring down her cheeks now in rivulets, all of this was turning him on and he squeezed even harder. Claire gasped and arched upwards, shoving her breast in to Weskers face. He took this invitation gratefully and wrapped his mouth around one puckered nipple and he heard her wince and groan as she began struggling again. This simply would not do, she would obey him as her master and give him the information he needed. To drive this point, he bit down hard on her nipple, enough that she cried out louder than he had ever heard her before.

Claire fell back against the cold stone floor, her breasts bobbing up and down with the impact. She was momentarily stunned by the pain she had felt, and was only vaguely aware of the chains which bound her being tightened and pulled. He was shortening the length of it, almost pinning her arms to the floor. She cried out again, weaker this time, and was answered by his hand slapping her across the face.

"No going to sleep now Claire, we still have a long way to go and I need you awake and alert," he said.

Claire felt the hot sting of his hand still on her cheek, though it was only the imprint that remained. She looked up in time to see him unzipping the fly of his pants, and before she could look away to save herself from the image before her, she saw his member spring forth from his pants. He was turned on, that much was obvious, and she could even make out the droplets of pre-cum that clung to the tip.

Claire tried to move away but the chains had been drawn back to far, the best she could do was to turn her head away and lock her thighs firmly together. She wasn't sure where he was planning on going first, but she would not make it easy for him. Her answer came a moment later when she felt his hand gripping the hair at the top of her head and yanking it towards him. Her head jerked to the side and she found herself staring at his swollen dick.

"Now then Claire, let's proceed. Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

She looked up at him pleadingly, knowing she could not say. Wesker knew this too, and he had been counting on it. With one final smile he thrust forward and buried his cock in her mouth. It was warm and wet and as he began to thrust deeper he felt her mouth tightening around him in an attempt to force him out. Her efforts were in vain, and the only thing she succeeded in doing was heightening his pleasure and urging on his efforts to reach climax.

Claire could feel his dick pulsing inside her mouth, and the bitter taste of his pre-cum became stronger. He continued thrusting in to her mouth, feeling his climax rising from deep within himself. He pushed forth harder, burying his cock in her throat until he felt her gagging against him. She looked up at him, and her eyes were heavy with tears from the force of his assault against her mouth. This pushed him over the edge and he felt himself spilling out in to her open mouth. He grabbed her head with both hands and forced her down on to him, letting his cum spill in to her throat as he jerked forward forcing out everything he had.

"Now swallow it all, I don't want even a drop wasted," he said, slowly pulling his dick out from her mouth. Claire stared in shock for a moment, and then in a small attempt at defiance, she spit out what remained of him in her mouth on to the floor at his feet.

Wesker frowned, still seeing the rebellious side of her. It would take much more to coax that part of her in to submission. Looking down at her face, the cum dripping down her chin, her breasts exposed and trembling with each breath she took, Wesker decided that he wouldn't mind waiting. After all, she was his prisoner here, and as long as he had her, he would do with her as he pleased.

"Now that you know what I can do to break you, don't you think it would be wise to tell me now Claire?" he said, crouching down and putting a hand on her neck. She glared at him, and he felt the first tendrils of anger breaking through his composed exterior.

"Defiant bitch," he spat, reaching down and yanking on the chains. He pulled them free and returned it to its original length. Claire had a moment to wonder why he might do that before she felt his grip tighten around her throat. She was yanked off of the ground and slammed hard against the wall. Her feet dangled beneath her as she struggled to take in breath. He held her tightly and moved in close enough that he might have kissed her. Her eyes widened as she struggled for air, and her feet kicked weakly at his legs.

"I'm done fooling around with you, believe it or not I have been very patient with you up until this point. I warn you that should you fail to tell me what I want to know, the consequences you will suffer will be painful for both your mind and your body. Now, tell me."

He shook her back and forth as he spoke, punctuating the last three words by driving her body against the wall.

She closed her eyes, desperately wanting to speak and save herself this torture, but she would not. No matter what he did to her, she would not betray someone she loved so deeply.

After a moment Wesker grimaced and then released his hold on her throat. She fell to the floor panting harshly, her hands clutching at her bruised neck.

"This could have been so easy," he said. "If only you would just tell me where your brother is, this could all be over for you."

Claire stared at the chains that bound her wrists and felt the solid weight of them pressing against her skin. She imagined she would die in these chains.

Finally she looked up at him, and managed a small smile. "I'll never tell you, you sick fuck. I'll die before I do."

Wesker shook his head, wondering how hard it would be to change her from this defiant creature in to something malleable. Maybe she would never tell him, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to have his fun with her while he could.

"Very well then, if you're not going to tell me I might as well get what I can from you before I kill you," he said. He could feel his boner returning, spurred by the thought of breaking this bitch.

Claire tried to drift away from the pain she knew was once again coming for her. She closed her eyes against the world before her and thought of Chris; somewhere warm and safe and unaware or the price she was about to pay for his safety.


End file.
